Return
by Luke Skywalker
Summary: AU AP. Anakin turned to the Dark Side but Palpatine was killed soon after the Empire began to form. Now, due to the loss of the mental link Palpatine created between Anakin and he, Anakin is lost and only his angel can save him.
1. Chapter 1

Return 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. So don't sue, please cuz I have no money!

CHAPTER 1

His mind was a dead void of emotions. Neither thoughts nor sense of self inhabited his mind. To himself, Anakin Skywalker no longer existed. No one existed inside this great hunk of flesh called a body. He was anything but human, and far from whom he used to be. Anakin Skywalker was a living, breathing corpse.

As Obi-Wan Kenobi stared at his former apprentice through the one-way mirror of his cell in Alderaan's clinic for the insane, a tear fell down the Jedi's face. The strong man Obi-wan thought of as his son sat on the ground of the small, padded room, his knees drawn into his chest, his hands shaking on his knees, his blonde-brown head of hair turned to the side and his deep blue lifeless eyes staring off into space elsewhere. The doctor had long informed Obi-Wan of Anakin's condition, but this was his first chance to see how profoundly the Dark Side had affected Anakin. The Jedi had known that Palpatine had developed a link between himself and Anakin, but they had underestimated the strength of it, and the effect of Palpantine's death on his new apprentice. Anakin's mind, as the doctor had described it, was almost in a comatose state. But he could recognize people, so it was still there, as Master Yoda had demonstrated a few days ago. However, Anakin did not know how they would treat him, so he defended himself, lashing out and keeping away from the intruder. He would recognize Obi-Wan's face, but not his relation or Obi-Wan's intentions. The doctor had warned Obi-Wan that this visit might not be very safe, but the Jedi had insisted on trying to save the man he once knew as the most promising Jedi in over half a century.

"Master Kenobi, are you certain you want to do this?" the doctor asked him. "His condition is very unstable and we do not know how he'll react to you?" Obi-Wan looked at him.

"Yes," he said quietly, turning his gaze back to Anakin. "Anakin is still in there. It will take time, yes, but I think I might be able to reach him somehow." The doctor nodded and led Obi-Wan to the door. He unlatched it and Obi-Wan watched through the window as Anakin looked to the door. The doctor opened the heavy titanium door and Obi-Wan quickly stepped inside.

Anakin quickly stood up with the presence of the newcomer. He knew the face, the eyes.

"Hello Anakin," the man said. The voice was so familiar. But how did he know this man? "Anakin, it's me," the man continued. "It's Obi-Wan." Still Anakin said nothing, nor did he move.

Obi-Wan knew that he would have to make the first move, seeing as Anakin hadn't spoken in weeks. Obi-wan took a step towards Anakin, but the young Jedi moved back quickly, frightened of the sudden movement. But, Obi-Wan knew he couldn't give up.

"Anakin," he said again, taking another step, but Anakin moved away again, backing himself into a corner of the room. Obi-Wan sighed and began to slowly probe Anakin's mind, so as not to alarm him. Obi-Wan immediately felt apprehension laced with uncertainty coating Anakin's mind. There was no coherence, nor was there order. His mind was truly a blank slate of emotions and he would have to be found all over again. Along with the uncertainty, however, there was recognition. _He knows me_ Obi-Wan thought. Anakin knew him, or at least recognized him. Finally! At last some hope.

Anakin suddenly felt the presence of another in his mind. This wasn't normal, nor was it welcome or liked. Anakin felt violated, like his privacy had been invaded. He set his eyes on the man and knew it was he. Anakin became defensive and he let out an inhuman battle cry, startling Obi-Wan out of her concentration. Seeing Anakin lunge at him, the Jedi had little time to react before Anakin had wrestled him to the floor, Anakin's hands immediately went to Obi-Wan's neck. Before he could do any real damage, a medical team rushed in and pulled the Chosen One off of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stood up slowly and stepped backward through the door as the medical team let Anakin go and fled. Anakin screamed as the door slammed shut and was bolted, and the last Obi-Wan saw of Anakin for the day was the young man yelling and letting out his anger on his cell, hitting the walls and attempting to throw the bench, which was sealed to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Padmé stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling window in her bedroom, arms crossed, starting at the late-night moonlight reflecting upon the dark waters of the lake country. It had been five long months since she had seen or even heard from or about Anakin. He had completely broken off contact with her when they had fought about his decision to deny the Jedi and join the Dark Side. He had stormed out when she refused to agree with him, and she never heard his name mentioned again. She assumed that he was dead, but the Jedi would have told her. She knew that she might as well presume him dead, for she needed to move on with her life. She had two new healthy babies now, and they needed their mother to also be healthy.

Anakin had not even known that she was four months pregnant when he left. When he was home, he was so immersed in his and Obi-Wan's battle plans, but she also suspected that he was speaking with the Dark Lord of the Sith at any opportunity he had. He had changed so dramatically two years after the beginning of the Clone Wars. He almost never was with her and when he was, their romantic love was gone. Their spark had faded. All that was left was their physical marriage rings and Anakin's lust. That was how Luke and Leia were created.

Padmé turned toward her bed and stared at the two separate bassinettes standing by it. Inside, her twins were sleeping on pillow-softness, peacefully and without worry. Padmé had so badly wanted a galaxy where her children would not have to be afraid. Now, the Dark Lord of the Sith, who she had known all along to be Chancellor Palpatine, was dead. The Clone Wars were coming to a close, and her long-time colleague and friend Bail Organa had been elected the new Supreme Chancellor five months ago.

Her children were safe, but her husband was gone.

Thank you all for your wonderful, WONDERFUL reviews. I thank you.

**nextwave00**: Thank you for the comments and of course I love constructive criticism and any comments you have (other than how bad the story is) I am happy to take. Thank you for taking the time to give me such a good review and I hope you keep reading!

**Emma Laraliean**: I'm so flattered that I'm helping you through midterms. Being a college student, midterms are tough, especially when you're doing lights for a show at the same time. ;P Wow, thank you for the compliments (blushes) and I'm glad you're reading my stories. Good luck on your midterms and I'll do what I can to alleviate that stress.

**shina937**: Oh, you'll see how Padme gets him out of this, I promise you. Just be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

No one cares. Can't fight any longer. Don't want to be evil. Want to be powerful. No power. Alone. Want life back. Want her. Gone. No!

Anakin awoke with a start as the door to his cell flew open. He stayed on his side on the padded bench as the man walked in again. Anakin was wary of this man, for he had invaded his privacy once, what would stop him from doing so again?

"Anakin?" he said as the door clicked behind him, but Anakin did not move. "Anakin?" he said again, so Anakin sat up and leaned against the padded walls, turning his head away from the man. Silence ensued. Anakin's fingers began twitching as the silence hung around him, making him nervous. "May I sit, Anakin?" he heard the man ask. Anakin did not move one inch as the man sat on the bench beside him. Silence clouded the room again. Even though the man was right beside him, Anakin could not look at him. The memory of his invasion was too near.

"Anakin, I'm sorry." Heh, sorry. No one's ever sorry. Just another disguise, another lie. Everyone lies. Everyone! "I'm sorry for everything and anything I did wrong." Lies! Can't trust anyone! No one!

Anakin's head began jerking as the man kept talking and his hands began to twitch even more.

"I wish I knew what I did, but only you can tell me that," the man said. "You are like my son, Anakin, and I hate seeing you like this."

All lies! Can't trust hi. Only her. Her. Yes, her.

Suddenly, Anakin fell to the ground, twitching uncontrollably, and Obi-Wan shot to his feet, calling for a medic. One came quickly as Obi-Wan knelt by Anakin's side, giving him strength as well as trying to find the cause of Anakin's distress. He entered his mind and found confusion, utter and complete chaos. 'Lies,' 'Trust,' and 'No one' were words that filled the void of Anakin's mind. The medics determined that he was going into shock and they sedated the young man. Before Anakin allowed unconsciousness to surround him, Obi-Wan found thoughts that were hopeful, and they pointed to one person.

"Only her."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Author's note: I don't own the song in this chapter. The song is from the musical _Peter Pan_ and the writers are whom it belongs to. Thank you guys for all your reviews, and because the chapters are short in places I'm going to be updating two chapters at a time. I'm so glad you guys like this story. Well, on with it!

"Senator Amidala?" Mace Windu asked. Obi-Wan nodded. How do you think she could possibly help Anakin at this stage?"

"I agree," Adi Gallia added. "She is a politician, not a psychologist." Obi-Wan sighed.

"She is the only good thing he thinks about," he said. "In both encounters with him, the only happy thought in his mind, even when he was sleeping, was her."

The only good thing for him, she was I think, hmm?" Yoda said, a statement, not a question.

"Towards the end," his Master confirmed. The Jedi Council members looked at each other, taking it all in. Obi-Wan broke the silence.

"Masters," he said. "Anakin must see her! We have not been able to successfully reach him."

"Then how do we know that Senator Amidala will have any more success than we have had?" Mace questioned.

"Because Padmé was the only one ever to bring him happiness!" Obi-Wan begged. "She married him, bore his children, and he knows, deep down where Anakin lies in sleep, that she will never leave him." Each Council member looked at the others with looks of understanding and hopefulness. Obi-Wan continued. "Padmé is the only one who can do this. She is the only one who can reach him." Yoda nodded, as did Mace Windu. "We must do this."

"Shh Luke, mommy's here," Padmé soothed as she put Leia back down in her crib and picked a wailing Luke up into her arms. Leia, full and content went back into a peaceful sleep as her younger brother begged for his lunch. Padmé sat back down onto her bed, put Luke's face to her breast and smiled as his cries faded and he began feeding. Padmé began softly to hum to Luke to help him sleep.

Once upon a time and long ago 

_I heard someone singing soft and low._

_Now when day is done and night is near_

_I recall this song I used to hear:_

"_My child, my very own,_

_Don't be afraid, you're not alone._

_Sleep until the dawn_

_For all is well."_

_Long ago this song was sung to me_

_Now it's just a distant melody._

_Somewhere from the past I used to know_

_Once upon a time and long ago._

As she finished singing, Padmé saw that her son was done nursing and had fallen asleep at her breast. Padmé readjusted her shirt and put little Luke to bed. She then walked out onto her balcony that over-looked the lake country. She looked down and saw the balcony where she and Anakin had first kissed for the first time and where they were married. She had loved him so fiercely, even now that he was gone.

A soft knock came at the door to her room and Padmé cocked her head. "Come in!" she called. She still did not turn as she heard the door creak open.

"Padmé," she heard Dormé call. Dormé was the only one who stayed with her through it all, and she was Padmé's most trusted friend.

"Yes, Dormé?" she asked. "What are you still doing up at this hour?" Dormé did not answer.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is here to see you," her friend called back, and Padmé heard the Jedi enter. _Obi-Wan Kenobi? What could he possibly want?_ Padmé turned reluctantly to receive her guest.

He hadn't changed. His hair was the same, albeit a little grayer, but his stance never wagered despite his age. Obi-Wan Kenobi truly was a noble and majestic man, the noble and majestic man who helped lead her Anakin to his death.

"Master Kenobi," she greeted him, advancing on him. He bowed.

"Senator Amidala." He straightened and she stood feet away from him.

"Come to further destroy my life?" she spat. Obi-Wan took a deep breath as she moved to the small sitting area of her room, barely brushing past him. Obi-Wan sighed. Had he truly thought this would have been easy? _No._ He knew he would have been kidding himself had he wanted to walk into the Senator's home and expect her to be happy to see him. It was a complete impossibility. He had to grab her attention somehow, or Anakin would loose her forever.

"Padmé," he said. "We found him."

Padme stopped. Her heart stopped, but her mind races as quickly as a frightened deer.

"Who?" she asked, a stupid question.

"You know who Padmé," Obi-Wan confirmed for her. Padmé's eyes fell to the floor before she turned and stared at him defiantly.

"What do you mean 'you found him'?" Padmé said cautiously. Obi-Wan took a step nearer.

"I've seen Anakin, Padmé."

Padmé staggered backward slightly. _Anakin, alive?_ She hadn't wanted to get her hopes up.

"How is he?" she asked. Obi-Wan sighed.

"You had better sit down."

"So, he actually did turn to the Dark Side," Padmé confirmed for herself. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Palpatine formed a mental bond with Anakin, but now Palpatine is dead," Obi-Wan continued. He paused and glanced up at Padmé meaningfully. "Without that link, his mind is lost. The old Anakin is not there." Padmé gasped.

"So you're saying that Anakin might as well be dead?" she asked.

"Not completely Padmé," Obi-Wan said, leaning forward. "There is still hope."

"How so?" Padmé spat. "You said that without that link, Anakin is no longer there."

"The way the doctors have explained it to me is that his consciousness is in a type of coma. He recognizes people when he sees them, but he can't remember who they are."

Padmé nodded. "So you're saying that he can still be reached?" Obi-Wan nodded.

"He remembers you Padmé." Padmé blinked. "You're the only one he knows without seeing you. He also knows that you're the only one who would never abandon him." Obi-Wan sat on the edge of his seat, reached over and took Padmé's hands in his. "You are our last hope, Padmé," he begged. "He needs you."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Padmé followed Obi-Wan's quick footsteps as well as she could. They rounded the corner and every nerve in the senator's body was sent reeling. Everything she had ever known was gone. Before her, in a small isolation cell of white foam and padding was Anakin, _her_ Anakin; the husband whom she had thought to be dead. He was alive, but not well. His fingers twitched, itching for something. His body and hair, she could see were dirty and she looked thinner. Anakin Skywalker, the young strong Jedi she had known as husband, lover and friend was nothing more than a hollow shell. He was balled up in a restless sleep in the corner of his cell. Padmé glanced up at Obi-Wan wetting her lips.

"I cannot do this," she stated. Obi-Wan turned to face her. He saw her eyes glisten in the halogen lights, felt her strength fading. He knew that only three things in the galaxy could have this effect on her: her twins and their father. But now one was right within her reach with no guarantee of getting him back. Obi-Wan cupped Padmé's chin in his hand.

"Yes you can Padmé," he said. Padmé shook her head, but Obi-Wan stopped her. "Listen to me Padmé," he said, grasping her hands. "You can be so brave in the senate with everyone against you, yet you hesitate now." Padmé bit her lip. "I know why, Padmé. Because more is at stake than a law or bill. Your happiness and that of your family hangs in the balance. But if you do not do this, Padmé Skywalker, all hope goes with you. If you walk through that door..." he said, indicating the door to Anakin's cell. "Then both he, you and Luke and Leia have the chance everyone dreams of... a second one."

Padmé bit back her tears as the prospects newly rolled around in her head. They could be a family; a true family. Anakin would get the chance to be what he never had... a father. He looked at Obi-Wan again.

"That is, of course if this works." The Jedi Master shrugged.

"You don't know until you try." Padmé smiled a strained smile and nodded. Obi-Wan glanced at the doctor to open the door. Padmé moved forward and the white from the cell illuminated her tear stained face as she entered a new future.

Anakin snapped to a sitting position as he heard his cell door slam open. Almost immediately he thought he was still dreaming, in the fuzz that was his mind he swore to "the Force" that he still was dreaming. Standing in his midst was the angel of his dreams. She glowed with a renewed faith and prominence such as Anakin had never seen.

No, have seen her before. _Angel. Angel._ Who? _Angel._

Padmé stepped into the cell as she watched Anakin sit up and stare at her without blinking. She could see it behind his eyes: recognition, memory. He knew her.

Obi-Wan saw it, too and felt it as well. Anakin knew this woman. _Jog his memory_ he thought to Padmé, deep down knowing she could not hear him.

"Anakin?" Padmé began. He did not move, not one inch, for fear of the apparition disintegrating before his eyes. "Do you know who I am?" she asked, not expecting any response. _Angel_. "Do you remember me?"

Anakin blinked, and then blinked again and again waiting for the moment when she would disappear. But she did not. Anakin nodded. _Angel_.

It was a quick, short movement, but Obi-Wan caught it as did Padmé. Obi-Wan began reciting a silence prayer to himself.

"Can I come closer, Anakin?" Padmé asked. Without a response, she took two steps closer, but Anakin still did not move. Padmé began ringing her hands. "You look different, Anakin," she said. Anakin glanced up at her, his blue eyes so innocent in the lights of the room. Padmé smiled. "But those eyes are still the same." _Angel_.

Suddenly, Anakin crawled toward her, sat at her feet and wrapped his arms around her legs. He sat there, hugging his wife's legs as if her were her child, but the love was undeniable. Obi-Wan smiled to himself, and the doctors around the cell began coming up to him and to each other congratulating everyone. But the commotion was unheard by the two people in the cell.

Padmé raised her face to the ceiling, her alabaster skin reflecting their rays, her chocolate brown hair glowing and her deep brown eyes glistening with a never before known happiness. She gave thanks to every god she knew that Anakin now had hope.

She then looked back down at the man who knelt at her feet like a child asking forgiveness. Padmé smiled at him and knelt down to his level, looking him dead on for the first time in five long months. His hair was longer, his skin a few shades lighter, but his eyes still held all that was Anakin and would be Anakin again. She gently put her hand to his face and he seemed shocked by the movement and contact. Padmé then put her cheek to his, feeling his skin for the first time in to long.

"Oh, my love," she whispered in his ear. "Come back to me." She slowly pulled Anakin to her in a soft embrace and she felt him cling to her for his life.

He was coming around

For weeks afterwards, Padmé came everyday to see her husband. Obi-Wan could see the spark returning to Anakin's eyes and he silently thanked the Force. Padmé saw it, too. Anakin still had not said a word to her, but she could see him beginning to recognize her more and more.

She sat in the cell with him one day, two weeks after their first encounter, holding his hand while he listened to her talk.

"I still remember being so nervous when I was elected queen. I was fourteen, how could I not be scared?" She smiled, and Anakin returned the gesture. "Anyway, that's how I met you, Anakin," she continued, hoping this story would bring him around. She had been telling about her work in the Senate and how she hoped to retire soon, but this had no effect. She had decided to dig deep into her past and open old wounds.

"My planet was being invaded and I left for safety reasons, but our ship, that was captained by two Jedi lost fuel, and we had to stop on a planet to fix it." Padmé noticed how at the word Jedi, Anakin's eyes sparkled somewhat. She smiled. "I went with the older Jedi into town to look for the part we needed when we came to a small corner shop." Padmé paused and moved closer, now fully facing Anakin. "That's when a little boy about this tall..." she showed him with her hand, "... was sitting on a counter and wouldn't stop looking at me. The older Jedi went to the back with the shop owner to look for the part and we were left alone. That's when he actually spoke to me." Padmé took Anakin's other hand in hers, and Anakin looked at their joined hands. "The first thing he asked me was..."

Padmé stopped. She had sworn that besides her talking, Anakin had mumbled something. She studied his face that was still facing downward. "What, Anakin?" she begged. Anakin lifted his chin and his eyes met hers.

"Angel," he whispered. "Angel," he repeated louder.

Padmé's eyes widened and she nodded happily. "Yes Anakin!" she proclaimed. "That's what you said. 'Angel.' That's what you called me." Anakin smiled, bit his lip and leaned forward.

"Padmé," he said, and his wife's heart soared.

"Yes! That's me. That's my name," she said. "You remember!" Padmé leaned forward and pulled Anakin into a warm embrace. He was returning to her. He was coming back. Before she pulled away, Anakin whispered something else into her ear.

"I love you?"

Padmé's eyes betrayed her and she began crying softly. "I love you too, Anakin," she whispered and she felt him squeeze her tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Anakin was truly proving to the doctors, Obi-Wan and Padmé that he was the Chosen One, blessed by the Force. His memory was returning quickly; only a few weeks had passed and he remembered Obi-Wan, most of the Jedi and most of his life ranging from when he was six to before he returned to the Dark Side. He remembered nothing of Palpatine or turning, which for now was good.

Padmé was the happiest woman alive, but not completely yet. Something was still missing, both for her and Anakin. Even though he was remembering, he did not know all that he needed to. She new she had to approach Obi-Wan.

"You sent for me, Senator?" Obi-Wan said coming into the living room of Padmé's hotel room. Padmé looked up from Luke who was lying down on the couch asleep while Leia lay quietly on the floor.

"Yes Obi-Wan, please sit down," she said and the Jedi did as he was told. Padmé stared at him. "I want to take them to see him." Obi-Wan blinked.

"What?" he asked. "You mean take Luke and Leia to see Anakin?" Padmé nodded. "May I ask why?"

"I think it's time," Padmé simply stated. "He's remembered so much and I think he needs to know. I want him to know." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Don't you think it's too soon, Padmé?" he questioned. "I mean, all this is happening so quickly for him. He needs time to digest it all."

"Obi-Wan, he's not learning anything new, he's only remembering. To truly integrate him back into his old life as well as mine, he needs to know." Padme picked Luke up simply to hold him. "And besides," she continued. "Anakin is a father now. We cannot hide this fact from him until the doctors send him home. He needs to get used to the idea. I don't want him to walk into his home and be surprised. I want him to be prepared."

Obi-Wan was silent. He knew she was right. When it came to Anakin she was always right. The clinic was going to begin planning on releasing Anakin and this was really the last big step he had to take to full recovery. This was something that had to be done, for Anakin. And, Luke and Leia needed to know their father. Finally, the Jedi nodded.

"We can go in tomorrow morning," he said. Padmé let loose a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," she said smiling. She put Luke down next to Leia since he had woken up. Luke looked up at his mother and Padmé smiled down at her son. He had his father's eyes, and soon he would know. Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan and smiled. "Now, lunch is ready, want some?" she asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

Thank you guys for all the reviews. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but next update will be when Anakin meets Luke and Leia, so it will be a long chapter. Also, he hears about his turn to the Dark Side. So look for that one and until then R & R! Love you all:

Love Luke Skywalker


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: _Anakin Meets His Family_

For those of you who have been waiting for it, HERE IT IS!!! Anakin finally gets to meet Luke and Leia. Enjoy!

Anakin sat in the new room he had been assigned. Ever since he had seen Padmé everything was coming back to him, all his most treasured memories were returning to him. He felt like himself again.

He was sitting on the couch writing down his thoughts and anything he could think of to write. That's when Padmé entered his mind. He always thought of her when he wrote, which usually led to a description of his lovely wife, and now that he had her back he was full of life again.

A knock came at the door and Anakin looked up. He stood up and went to the door and the object of his thoughts stood before him as the door opened. Anakin's face brightened immediately as he stepped aside and she walked in.

"Padmé," he sighed as he hugged her tightly. "I missed you, my love." Padmé smiled and giggled.

"I was only here yesterday Ani," she said.

"I know, but I still missed you." Anakin looked down at her and kissed her cheek softly. "Come sit down," he said as they moved to the couch. They sat down next to each other, Anakin with his arm around his wife.

"So, what have you done all day?" Padmé asked.

"Not too much," he said. "I've been sitting here basically all day." Padmé nodded and looked down at the table. She picked up his paper and began reading, mesmerized.

"What is this?" she asked innocently.

"Oh," Anakin said. "Um... I was writing earlier." Padmé looked up.

"Writing? Writing what?"

"Well, maybe I'll show you someday," he said smiling mysteriously. Padmé smiled and put the papers down. She kept her eyes on the table and wet her lips. She was wasting too much time. He needs to know now.

Anakin noticed his wife's change of mood and cocked his head as he leaned towards her. "Padmé?" She quickly looked at him. She bit her lip and then turned fully towards him.

"Anakin," she began. "Do you remember what happened between us before you came here to the clinic?" Anakin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Please, Anakin," Padmé begged. "Do you?" Anakin shook his head.

"You know I don't. I've tried to remember everything, but everything after our wedding is gone." Padmé nodded.

"I didn't expect you to." She leaned forward and grasped his hands. "Circumstances have come to pass and now you need to know about the darkest time in your past, Anakin. There is something I must reveal to you, but before I do you need to know how you left me."

Anakin's eyes widened with fear and shock. "What!" he gasped. "Why would I do such a thing? I love you."

"I know, Anakin. I know you do, and I always knew you did. But you went through a period two years after our marriage that brought our marriage crashing down at our feet, and there was nothing I could do to stop it." Padmé took a deep breath. "Although the night you left I tried. I thought I could make you love me again knowing what I knew."

"What did you know, Padmé?" Anakin asked, pulling his wife closer to him. Padmé hesitated. She took a breath and looked into her husband's liquid blue eyes.

"I was pregnant, Anakin." Anakin blinked. _Pregnant?_ "They are yours. But I didn't have the chance to tell you. You left before I could."

Anakin pulled away from Padmé slightly, absorbing this new information. He was a father. A father who didn't even know his own children no less. He looked down at their hands joined in his lap. How did he deserve this angel? "What did I become?" he asked. Padmé bit her lip before responding.

"Anakin, you... you turned to the Dark Side."

Anakin stood up and walked to the window, running his hands through his hair and down his face as he did. He couldn't believe it. After all of his years of training! How could he betray the Jedi, his friends, his family? How dare he betray his angel! He took a deep breath in and allowed a shaky release. How dare he.

"I don't know why it happened, Ani," Padmé continued. "And I don't pretend to understand. But now we've been given a second chance. Now you know your mistake, so it's all right. We can have the life we wanted." Anakin nodded.

"I understand that, Padmé," he said. "And I do also feel like we've been given a second chance. But..." He hesitated and turned around slowly, starting into her eyes. "... I don't understand how you can forgive me." Padmé stood up and walked up to him. "I mean I left you, pregnant and alone no matter. I was selfish and I left you when you needed me most. I am surprised you're willing to even be in the same room with me." Padmé smiled sadly.

"All that is true, Anakin," she said. "And for a while I was inconsolable, but it was not because I hated you." Padmé reached up and encircled his neck with her arms, resting her forehead against his. "I was able to forgive you because of my love for you." Padmé leaned up and kissed her husband's forehead as Anakin buried his face into her shoulder and chocolate brown curls. "I never stopped loving you, Ani. You were always the only man in my life, and you were always alive in my heart. You never died and I never forgot." She could hear Anakin sniff and as he raised his head she saw the tears in his eyes. "That's how I can forgive you, Anakin Skywalker. My love for you never died because what we had simply cannot die. I love you."

Anakin hugged his wife like he would never let her go, and he never would. He didn't deserve this woman, this angel sent to him by the Force. "I love you so much, Padmé," he whispered. Padmé smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know, and I love you, too." They pulled apart and Padmé began to lead Anakin over to the couch. "Now, there are two people you need to meet." Anakin cocked his eyebrow and Padmé called towards the open door. "Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan came into the room with a bundle of blankets tucked safely in each arm. Anakin gasped and kept his eyes fixed on the two bundles until Obi-Wan sat down next to Padmé and handed her one. Padmé turned to Anakin and presented him with the bundle. "Anakin," she said as she slowly transferred the child to the father. "This is your son, Luke." Padmé pulled back the blankets to reveal the small baby's face. Anakin's breath caught in this throat as he gazed upon the child he had sired. His son was sleeping peacefully, safe in his father's arms. Anakin reached up and softly touched the tuft of blonde hair already growing on Luke's head. Anakin looked back up at Padmé, his wife. She had a smile on her face that outshone Tattooine's twin suns. She bit her lip softly and gazed down at the child Obi-Wan had given to her.

"And Anakin," she said revealing the child in her arms. "This is Leia, your daughter."

Anakin couldn't breathe. His daughter was beyond beautiful. She already had her mother's hair and brown eyes as she glanced over at her father. Anakin smiled as Padmé leaned closer.

"Hey there, little one," Anakin cooed softly, reaching his hand towards his daughters'. Leia let out a small noise and tightly grasped his outstretched finger. Anakin's smile widened. "Oh, you look so much like your mother." Padmé smiled.

"And your son looks exactly like you," she said and Anakin turned his attention back to Luke, his son, his boy. Luke was still sleeping quietly as Anakin was given back his finger by Leia and stroked his son's cheek.

"They're amazing, Padmé," Anakin whispered. His voice failed him. He was finally holding the child he had deprived himself of, and Padmé was right; now that he knew everything about his past, he could make his life right again. "I've never seen anyone so amazing." Padmé smiled and sniffed as a small tear threatened to fall. "I cannot believe we have a family."

"I know," she said and Anakin tore his gaze from his son to look at his wife. A lump formed in his throat as he saw the look of love in her eyes. Unconditional love was what shone in those chocolate orbs, and it was all for him. She had never stopped loving him, that much was clear, but the extent of her love still left him utterly speechless.

Suddenly, Luke sneezed and his eyes flew open. Anakin and Padmé were startled from the moment and glanced at their son, smiling. His crystalline blue eyes took in everything around him until they finally came to rest on his father. Anakin smiled on his son.

"Hi," he said. "You awoke quickly, Luke." Padmé giggled. Anakin's eyes widened. "Hey, wanna see something, Luke? Come here."

As Anakin stood up with Luke in his arms and walked to the window, Padmé turned to Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master smiled softly and Padmé smiled, too. She then turned her attention back to her husband and son who stood at the window.

"You see that, Luke?" Anakin asked. "That's Alderaan, and someday you'll travel here again, and you'll go to all the other planets in the galaxy." Luke cooed softly and Padmé smiled. "Yeah," Anakin continued. "You'll be a pilot and you'll travel everywhere." Anakin walked back to the couch, sat down softly and glanced at his son. "But," he said looking up at Padmé. "You'll always have to come back to Naboo with your sister to visit your mom and dad."

Padmé giggled along with Obi-Wan. She handed Leia, who had fallen asleep, back to Obi-wan and she took Luke from Anakin. "The doctors say that you're going to be released in the next few days after they do the final health tests and all that," she said. Anakin nodded. "Then we can go back to Naboo... home."

Anakin breathed heavily. _Home_. The very thought made him unnaturally happy. He would be home with his family: his wife, son and daughter. He would build ships and come home at night to his children and loving angel.

"What more could I possibly want," he said as Padmé leaned towards him. They shared their first kiss in a year, short and sweet, before they both stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll come by with lunch tomorrow, Ani," Padmé said and Anakin nodded.

"I can't wait. I love you."

"I love you, too." As she turned to leave, Anakin stopped her.

"You wouldn't deprive me of saying good-bye to my children, now would you?" Padmé laughed.

"Of course not."

Obi-Wan came up with Leia and Anakin kissed her forehead, then Luke's. "I'll see both of you soon," he whispered softly.

Soon, Padmé, Obi-Wan, Luke and Leia left and Anakin returned to the end of his quiet afternoon, happier than ever.

Thank you; thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. The next chapter will possibly be up in the next week or so. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I love you all, and R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: _Anakin Comes Home_

The water taxi ride out of the house took Anakin's breath away. As much as Padmé had described their home to him on the shuttle ride to Naboo, he still couldn't quite remember what the planet looked like. Now that he was here, memories flowed back to him. The living Force pulsed all around and through him as he took a deep, cleansing breath of clean air. _Clean_ air. Who would have thought that such a small thing could be so calming and cleansing?

The clinic had released Anakin with a clean bill of health five days before. He had spent three days on Alderaan getting used to the outside world again, with the aid of his wife and friend. She had also spent that time teaching him how to take care of children. Anakin was in love. He had fallen in love with the two youngest people in his life, and he could not be happier to have them.

After their time on Alderaan, the small family was more than ready to return home to Naboo. They bid farewell to Obi-Wan as he headed back to Courscant. The good-bye between the two men who had been as close as father and son was a sad one. However, when the time came, Anakin and Padmé knew they would be seeing Obi-Wan again. Luke and Leia were very powerful in the Force, which of course was not unexpected, being the children of the Chosen One.

Now, the family of four was slowly approaching their home. Anakin blinked, seeing the same house where he and Padmé had been in hiding three years ago when she was in danger of assassination. This was the house where they had been married. He leaned close to his wife. "We live here?" Padmé glanced lovingly at him, smiling.

"Yes, Anakin," she said. "This is home."

As they pulled up to the house it finally began to sink in for Anakin. He was home; home with his family. Dormé stepped onto the porch and Anakin handed Luke to her before getting out himself. He then turned and glanced at his wife lovingly. She looked very maternal as she stood up, being careful not to wake her sleeping daughter. She glanced up and met her husband's gaze. Anakin offered his hand to her and he helped her from the taxi. As she stood next to him on the patio, Anakin smiled at her.

"Would you do me the honor of showing me our home, Mrs. Skywalker?" he asked. Padmé's smile widened.

"Of course, Mr. Skywalker."


End file.
